Surfaces that exhibit dry-erase properties can be written on with marker pens, such as, but not limited to, dry-erase marker pens, and wiped clean with a dry cloth, a dry paper towel, a dry tissue, or a dry eraser, for example. Dry-erase surfaces may be used in, for example, classrooms, corporate offices, and homes.
Coating formulations have been proposed that provide a surface that is resistant to graffiti, such as might be produced from a marker pen, such as, but not limited to, dry-erase marker pens. As such, these formulations provide a surface that exhibits dry-erase properties. Some of these formulations are two-component waterborne compositions in which one component comprises a polyacrylate polyol and another component comprises an isocyanate-functional cross-linker. These formulations, however, can have a very limited pot-life and should be applied by skilled and well-trained paint applicators that are familiar with handling such materials in the proper manner.
Other coating formulations that have been proposed to provide a surface exhibiting graffiti-resistant/dry-erase properties may require special curing equipment to cure the coating at elevated temperature and/or with actinic radiation. Still other coating formulations may require specialized fluoro- and/or silicon-based materials.
In addition to producing an initially dry-erasable surface, it is desirable that a coating composition produce a cured coating that provides a dry-erasable surface after long term exposure to a dry-erase marking. That is, the coated surface should be dry-erasable even when a marking from a marker pen, such as a dry-erase marker pen, is left on the surface for a long period of time, such as up to 5 days.
In addition, often for environmental reasons, waterborne coating compositions are sometimes preferred over organic solvent-borne compositions.
As a result, it would be desirable to provide improved waterborne coatings compositions that can be cured at ambient conditions to provide a surface that exhibits both initial and long-term graffiti-resistance/dry-erase properties. The present invention was made in view of the foregoing.